Dr Mandy
by I Am The Night
Summary: Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Hate Billy. Basically Billy and Mandy start a Nuclear War that wipes out everyone else on the planet. Whoops! Sorry, My bad.


**Maxwell Atoms owns The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Introversion Software owns Defcon. Metro-Goldwim-Myer owns WarGames, on which Defcon is very similar to. The title is based on Dr. Strangelove by Columbia Pictures.**

**Due to the similarity of Defcon to Wargames this fanfic was originally going to be classed as a crossover of Billy and Mandy with WarGames, which isn't in the movies section so I was then going to put it under Misc. Movies.**

**Then I noticed a section for Dr Strangelove, so I have put it under there as the title ties in with it.**

**This is my first fanfic and a test to see if I can do it, thus its original name was "Test Fanfic". But that was as silly as the fanfic itself. It is rated T due to the dark nature of the plot, minor sexual references and an incomplete curse word. I've seen worse under T though.**

**At least try to enjoy.**

**Dr. Mandy**

**Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Hate Billy.**

One slightly overcast day Billy, Mandy and Grim were walking through the Cheyene Mountains, having wandered off from a tour group.

While walking Mandy noticed a large group of people crowded around barbeques some way out from the main entrance to the command bunker. Generals and air force officers were mingling around chating about whatever happened in their lives, a banner above the main entrance reading 'First Annual NORAD H.Q. Barbeque'.

"Great, what a perfect way to leave the country wide open to attack and waste taxpayer dollars at the same time." Mandy remarked.

Upon closer inspection they noticed the guards to the complex had left their posts to eat and socialise with the generals and officers, leaving the huge blast door open and unattended. Knowing what to do when opportunities present themselves, Mandy had the bright idea to sneak inside the NORAD H.Q. Once inside after sneaking around the pack and right through the front door, they noticed the inside was completely deserted. Mandy pushed a button, closing the giant door behind them, locking everyone else out. No doubt they would have guns jamed in their face upon re-opening it to leave, or when they managed to get back in, but Mandy honestly didn't care. The trio made their way to the war room, rows of computers and control panels all facing several giant blue screens with maps of the world on them.

"Ooh, hee hee, lookey lookey!" Billy said running over to a control panel. "A big red button with a nukyilarar signarl on it."

Mandy stopped him before he could lift up the plastic shroud. Aparently someone had left the keys in. "Billy don't touch that or you'll start a nuclear wa…" Thinking quietly _'I always wanted to bring about an age of darkness. What better oportunity to bestow it upon the world. Hell I could take over once the fallout subsides and create a new world order with me as ruler of the world.'_

"Actually go ahead and press it." Mandy said releasing his arm, a demonic grin spreading over her round, noseless head for a second, before she bought it under control again with her cold, dark scowl.

Billy giggled, lifted up the plastic cover and pressed it. On the big blue screens at the front with the world maps, with lots of dotted blue lines could be seen rising out of the USA and the oceans, arching over towards Russia and China. Billy giggled and Mandy sniggered darkly as great white lights lit up most of East and North Asia and Eastern Europe on the screen.

Soon after more curving dotted lines, this time red, began to rise out of missile silos in China, Russia and the east and west coast of the soon to be non-existent USA. Grim sighed as America was lit up by the combined retaliatory strikes from China and Russia.

Billy continued to giggle like an idiot, which he was as he didn't know what was happening above his head. Mandy, in a hideously disturbing show of malice, began to giggle herself, upon seeing no less than four one megaton warheads ground burst where Mindy's house was and one detonate on Irwins. Grim sighed as he watched the USA, China and Russia being sent under.

"Thanks a lot you two, it's going to take years to reap so many souls. Then there's the fallout to worry about." he ranted as much of the northern hemisphere was now covered in a glowing green blur on the map. Now France's nuclear triad and Great Britain's submarines were launching their missiles at Russia to destroy remaining targets, military bases, ports, industrial centres and the like which had escaped destruction in the first strike. Pakistan and India both took the opportunity to launch pre-emptive strikes, bringing each others demise. Israel launched their missiles at their surrounding enemies, while in a pathetic show of force North Korea launched their few missile at Japan, only for them to crash in the sea.

"I'm going to be really busy for the next few years, as those clouds are going to put an end to all human life on earth bar you two."

Billy and Mandy didn't seem at all fazed by the untimely demise of nearly seven billion people, both grinning in creepy displays of stupidity and malice respectively. Grim turned to leave to begin his long job, when a dark thought entered his empty skull, making him break into a sinister smile.

"And while I'm gone you two better get busy too, after all you are the last two people left alive on the planet."

Grim smirked as the happy/creepy smiles faded from the kids faces. "What the heck are you talking about Grim? Billy asked. Grim looked across to see Mandy frozen with a look of horror and disgust on her face, having come to understand the nature of Grim's remark.

"Tink about it," Grim continued, "you're the last boy and Mandy's the last girl. You're both going to be trapped down here for years due to the radiation outside. Over time both of you will develop enough to…" Grim smiled a sly, cruel smile at the horrible demon child, who had dominated his existence for four years now. "Well why don't you ask Mandy? She'll explain it for you. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Grim disappeared in a ball of green flames.

Mandy continued to gawk, eyes wide at her situation."Oh crap."

"Mandy," Billy began, "what's Grim talking about?" Giggling suddenly, he added "It sounds dirty!"

Mandy's eye twitched. "_Actually go ahead and press it."_ Remembering how she had created this situation only one word came to mind, conveniently one which summed up both their predicament and answered Billy's question

"FUUUUUUU…"


End file.
